Waiting
by ImJudyGarland
Summary: Based on the ending of Quick Hardening Caulk. After they went into their bedrooms, what happened next?
1. Chapter 1

Jess lay on her bed, trembling fiercely. The intense _fight/make out/fight/make out again _had just ended a mere thirty seconds ago, and she already wanted more. Of all of it.

Nick Miller. He infuriated her, made her crazy and made her...twirly.

She sat up, laid back down, then sat up again, brushing away whisps of stray hair that had fallen out of her now loosen up-do. She quickly changed into yoga pants and a large button down flannel that she had stolen from Nick's room the day before. She pulled up the collar and breathed in the scent of Old Spice and_ manliness_.

She wanted him. And he knew it now. Betrayed by her drug addled mind and her big mouth. But the one thing that surprised her was...he wanted her too.

The way he laid down the challenge, daring her to _prove it._ The way he stayed still, watching her, waiting for her as she inched her way closer and closer to his face. The fire that ignited the second their lips met, blazing into a white hot inferno as he threw his arm around her and pulled her up against his body.

Jess squeezed her legs together tightly, resisting the urge to throw her door open one more time. One more time, that's all it would take for her to finally allow herself to be taken in and taken over.

~N/J~

Nick paced the floor at the foot of his bed, clenching and unclenching his fists. He was angry, and frustrated...and horny. His lips burned as he replayed the way her intense blue eyes zeroed in on his, right before she moved her lips upward and onto his.

The rush of adrenaline that coursed through his body at that moment was something he had never felt before. And now, maybe never again.

He couldn't believe that they were _thisclose_ the getting naked and having sex on the kitchen table. Nick was genuinely shocked when he had commanded her to take her clothes off, and she had blindly begun to obey him. Then he had ruined everything, creating a watery mess on the living room floor. Now they were each shut up in their own rooms, full of left over lust and regret.

He wanted nothing more than to bust open the door of her room, rip her clothes off and take her the way he had dreamed of nearly every day of every month of the two years he had known her.

If this is how he felt, he wondered what she was going through in her room, only several feet away. Nick picked up his phone from his bedside table and opened up a text thread. He paused, watching the blinking cursor, wondering what he should say.

_Hey, Jess. Remember five minutes ago in the kitchen? Well, I'm still into it._

Nick let out a humorless laugh, immediately deleting that message. He didn't want to come off sounding like a sixteen year old jock who just wanted to get her alone in his dad's Ford pickup.

_Hey. So you wanna come over and talk?_

Yeah, like she wouldn't see right through that one. _Delete_.

Nick sat down on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath.

_Jess? I'm sorry. Are you okay in there?_

Honesty. It could work. He paused a moment before pressing _Send_, then waited nervously for her to respond. His tone sounded and he read her reply.

_Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry too. That's not how I wanted things to go._

Nick held his breath, wondering. How _did_ she want things to go?

He typed this in and pressed _Send_ again before he had a chance to change his mind. Seconds later, she answered back.

_Well, you wouldn't be over there right now..._

Nick let out a quiet laugh, the fire in his gut beginning to spark and grow all over again.

_Where would I be then?_

With baited breath, he waited an agonizing four minutes before the message tone made him jump slightly.

_In my bed._

Nick swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. He licked his lips and sat down on the corner of his bed. Fear gripped him and locked him in place.

This was it. A clear invite. Why wasn't he taking it?

He tapped out another text, half stalling, half wanting her to say it again.

_Your bed? What would I be doing there? Sleeping?_

_Nope._

_Helping you change your sheets?_

_No..._

Nick felt a sudden boldness. He typed it quickly.

_Would one of us be naked?_

_~N/J~_

Jess couldn't believe her nerve. Where was she getting the courage to say all these things to him? It was like her fingers were taking on a life of their own, responding to Nick's texts without thinking. The two doors that separated them gave her a false sense of security, urging her to start and then continue the sext match.

Now what should she say? _Yes, because sex happens naked? _Nope.

G_et over here, sailor? _Ugh. No.

She bit her lip and breathed in a long, shallow breath. She let it out slowly before answering his 'naked' question.

_First you. Then me._

She almost regretted it, until his next text volleyed back almost instantly.

_I think your plan sounds okay. Then what?_

_Then you massage me._

_Where?_

_Anywhere. Everywhere._

_Then what?_

_Then I massage you._

_Okay. I won't ask where ;-)_

Jess laughed out loud, sure that Nick had heard it across the hall. Quieting down again, the simmering sensation in her abdomen began to grow stronger now. She felt like she was ready to explode, the tension floating back and forth from her room to his. If it was a sound, it would have been deafening.

Weird thought. Getting back on track now.

_I've been dreaming about you._

_Me too._

_What were you dreaming?_

_About your lips._

_In your dreams, do you kiss me?_

_Yes._

_On my lips?_

_And other places..._

_What other places?_

_Your cheek, your neck..._

_Uh huh..._

_Your collarbone...your upper chest_

_And lower?_

_Yes._

_Do you touch me?_

Yes.

Where?

_There._

_Where is there?_

_You know._

Jess squirmed, almost crawling out of her skin with desire. She needed him now. Her body couldn't take being separate from him for one more minute. She had to get him over here. Had to feel his warm body caging her in against her bed. His deep brown eyes looking right through her, reading her signals. His hands answering them, one by one. She went over to her door and pulled it open, standing in the threshhold.

_Nick?_

_Yeah?_

_I'm waiting._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys. You asked for it. Chapter Two :-)**

Jess stood in the doorway of her bedroom, breathless. Seconds after she sent that last text, Nick's door flew open and he stopped quickly when he saw that she was already there. Waiting for him. Just like she said she would be. But he was still surprised. He didn't know why.

Nick watched her. She was holding onto the door frame with one hand. The other played with the buttons on the flannel shirt she had stolen from him. She locked her eyes onto his as she carefully unfastened one button, then two buttons, then three.

Suddenly Nick snapped out of his trance. He made it to her doorway in three large steps, grabbing her body and pulling it into his. His hands moved around her and picked her up, gripping her ass roughly, her legs wrapping quickly around him. His mouth took hers with a force she thought she was ready for, until he moaned and her stomach danced at the sound.

She let her arms go slack around his neck, overcome by the sudden sensation of how much he wanted her. She hadn't really known it until then. From day one, there had been an obvious attraction. She hid it away inside their friendship, a place she thought was safe. But it grew and grew in strength, not letting on to either of them the power that it held over each of them.

But there was no denying it now. Her limbs were weak and trembled madly as his tongue explored her mouth. He moved his mouth down and kissed her throat, her neck, her chest. She grabbed at his neck and brought her lips to his ear, breathing inside it heavily. "Nick...bed...have to lay down now."

He immediately swung her around and almost threw her onto the bed, his body following, crashing down into hers.

He held onto her arms and they both just stared at each other, the intensity of the moment temporarily paralyzing them.

"We're really doing this..." Nick mumbled as he scanned her face.

Jess didn't answer. She kept her eyes on his as she placed a simple kiss on his lips. Then she kissed him again, not breaking contact with his gaze. One more time, she kissed him, pressing her mouth to his longer that time, before breaking away and leaning back against the pillow.

He couldn't take his eyes off her. He reached a hand up and swept her bangs to the side, exposing her forehead, then kissed the smooth skin there. His mouth moved slowly around her face, as he kissed her temple, her cheekbone, her jaw. He tilted her head back and kissed her chin, then moved over to the other side of her face, kissing her cheek twice before finally landing on her lips.

After the frenzy of activity they engaged in earlier, this slow down was the last thing either of them expected. But it felt good. It felt right. His kiss on her lips was gentle and warm. She kissed him back, breathing him in. He hand moved inside her shirt to her breasts and he stroked her nipples, his fingers pinching and teasing. She cried out and then moaned his name, and Nick smiled, knowing he had her right where he wanted her.

Their kisses deepened and he opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She slid her tongue out and it made contact with his. They took their time, kissing and sucking each other's mouths. It was wet and messy...and sexy.

He began to undress her, unbuttoning the remaining buttons of her shirt. He slid it off her shoulders, onto the bed.

Jess gave Nick a sly smile and leaned her now naked body back onto the pillows again. She looked him up and down expectantly. He got the message and tore his shirt off, pushed his pants and boxers down his legs, over the side of the bed and and onto the floor.

He watched as Jess breathed in and out heavily, her eyes focused down on his impressive arousal. He lowered his body onto hers, skin against skin. His hands created goosebumps as they dragged themselves upwards across her thighs, her belly, her breasts.

Jess threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her. His arms surrounded her, pressing her into the bed, trapping her there. His mouth claimed hers harshly again, lips and tongues in a now constant motion.

The next several minutes went by in a blur, legs falling open, fingers rubbing soft wet flesh, moaning, pushing in, pulling out, and _Uhhh Jess_...hot breath on her neck, and _mmmmmm_...and in and out, in and out, and _faster Nick, faster_...and in and out, and in and out, and in and out, and _ooooh Niiiiiiick, yesssss_, and muscles clenching, squeezing, pulsing again and again and again...

Nick collapsed against her chest, his head resting on her breasts. Jess wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him. She felt safe, feeling his warm breath on her skin, the pressure of his bare body laying on top of hers and their legs tangled loosely. They were exhausted but didn't sleep, just laying together, listening to the other breath.

As the evening turned into night, they both began to feel a chill in the room. Nick moved off her body, reached down and pulled her comforter up and over them. Jess scooted closer into him and placed her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, sighing deeply. She smiled when she felt his lips press a kiss on the top of her head.

"Jess..." he murmured her name against her hair. She giggled so softly, he barely heard it before they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jess opened her eyes and focused on the swirly patterns of her bedroom ceiling. She immediately became aware of two sensations. Cold. And hard.

As she became more awake, she realized she was not in her bed. The rough fabric of her area rug was making her bare back itch, and a chill sneaking in from the nearby window sunk into her tired bones. She was laying on the floor at the foot of her bed, her cream colored bed sheet draped loosely over her nude body.

She heard a low, rumbling and turned her head to see her roommate turned recent-lover snoring beside her.

_I had sex with Nick last night._ She let out a quiet huff. _A lot. I had a lot of sex. With Nick. Pretty much all night. _

She attempted to raise herself up, giving up when her tight muscles screamed at her in protest. She had never had that much sex in one night, ever. She smiled, slightly embarrassed with herself.

It was amazing how quickly Nick and Jess became comfortable with each other's bodies. As if they had been doing this for years, a shameless display of lust on repeat for a twelve hour period.

After the first time, they had layed awake talking about, well, nothing really. The usual phrases like, "Wow" and "That was amazing" were abandoned and replaced with, "Damn, I'm starving" and "Let's get Chinese."

Fifteen minutes into the thirty minute delivery guarantee, they had both already drove each other up the wall. And down it. When Jess had got up to wait for the food to arrive, Nick had grabbed her and took her body against her closet door.

After the food got there, they sat on the couch with their cartons of steamed and fried rice. A few bites in, Jess noticed how the muscles on Nick's forearms flexed as he speared a shrimp and brought it up to his mouth. Nick caught her watching him and raised an eyebrow at her. She bit her lip and smiled as he toppled over onto her, pressing her deeply into the couch for round three.

Food was cleaned up and put away. Jess poured herself a glass of pink wine while Nick grabbed a beer. They sat down at the kitchen table, quietly sipping their alcohol. A little uneasy, they both focused on the wood of the table as they drank, Jess drawing lazy patterns across it with her finger. She felt Nick's gaze on her and looked back up into his eyes. There it was again. That look.

"So...what are we gonna do now?"

Nick reached over and put his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. "I dunno." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a hard kiss to it. She closed her eyes and sighed when he moved closer and kissed her neck. He already knew how to get her started.

"Hey, Jess? Remember that one time...we almost did it on the table...?" They both stood up and threw their arms around each other, Nick's mouth covering hers. Like a strange deja vu, he picked her up and layed her on the table, Jess' hands pulling at his hair. But this time, their was no yelling or broken fish tanks. This time Nick finished what he started. And then he finished it again.

It was well after midnight that they had sat crossed legged on Nick's bed, a bottle of Vodka and a shot glass between them. Jess tossed back the liquid Nick had just poured into the glass, choking slightly. They had just started a game of Sexy ABC, when Jess got stuck on the letter _J_. Nick continued with _Kiss_, brushing his lips against hers. Jess leaned over close and whispered _Lick_, her tongue delving into his ear canal briefly. Nick slid his hands up her legs and back down, mumbling_ Massage_. Jess untied her robe and opened it, daring him with _Nipples_. And that's how the ABC game ended with the letter _O_.

Later, Nick leaned on his arm, Jess beneath him on his bed. He dropped a lazy kiss on her lips and smiled at the content look on her face. He did that. He put that look there. "So, Jess. There's still a couple rooms we haven't had sex in yet."

Jess rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "Well, we better get a move on, the sun comes up in..." she looked at Nick's alarm clock, "four hours?"

Nick laughed and moved over onto his back. "No problem. So, we're talking Winston's room..."

"Pass."

"Schmidt's room..."

"Uh, I'd like to live to see another day, Nick. Pass."

"So that just leaves...the bathroom."

"Hmmm. Shower sex? Isn't that a little bit obvious, as far as fantasies go?"

Nick feigned a serious expression and nodded, "Yeah. You're right. Booooring."

"Right? Okay. Agreed."

Jess sat up and grabbed her robe, sliding it on and tying it closed. "So, you stay here and wait for me." She got up and looked back at him over her shoulder. "I'm just gonna go take a long, hot, wet shower. Alone."

She grinned at him and skipped down the hallway. Seconds later, Nick took off down the hall and into the bathroom, Jess's shrieks echoing off the tiled walls.

The last time they had sex that night started on Jess' bed after their shower session, and ended when Nick rolled them both over the edge of her bed to the floor. Jess had let herself get swept up in the sensation of strong arms and warm lips taking complete control of her body. She didn't think about what they were doing. She just let herself feel the incredible way she was feeling, not thinking about tomorrow or the next day or the day after that.

Saturday morning. Rough, itchy rug. Thin sheet. Her back hurt and she was tired, spent and cold. But she was laying next to Nick Miller, after a crazy and mind blowing night.

Thinking back, she only had one question running through her mind.

_Would I do it over again?_

Jess laughed out loud.

_Hell, yes!_


End file.
